wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mintdrop
she now belongs to essence! while its being revamped none of the stuff below of true unfortunately oop Mintdrop Mintdrop is Frosty's more magical dragonsona, set in canon timeline. She loosely represents me, so I do not expect anyone to use her for their own means. However, I might allow her to be mentioned in a fanfiction, as long as you ask me. Do not edit anything on this page, including grammar and spelling. Keep in mind that Minty is not at all an accurate description of myself, even though she is partially based off me! None of the content on this page is in alignment with who I truly am. She does, however, reflect how I would behave if a part of my personality was dominant. Description Mintdrop is not a dragon that you would expect to see on the streets in Pyrrhia. While hybrid dragons are expected to turn up a bit odd, otherworldly is a better word to describe this little dragoness who doesn't seem to fit in in either of her tribes. The little hybrid is, well, little. If you compare her with a normal, pure-blooded dragon of her age, you'll notice that she's tiny. She is thin, lithe and has a petite shape. Although her IceWing and RainWing genes seems to be more dominant, her body shape generally resembles a NightWing, even though there are no other major features on her body that suggests that she is even related to one. Minty has smooth and round scales, and her body is perfectly clear of any scars or additional markings. She has the IceWing horns on her head, but they are less numerous in number and far more curved, besides her two normal horns which are straight. Her head spines extend down her back until the part where her tail starts. Her tail isn't really thin, almost resembling a RainWing's but not quite, and it is rather long, often dragging on the ground behind her as she walks. Her wings are slightly larger than normal, possibly because of her faded SkyWing genes. As for her coloration, most would call it to be aesthetically pleasing. Minty's main scales are a soft shade of lavender crossed with medium purple, being deeper and darker at her face and getting lighter and paler it extends to her tail. She has very soft and somewhat velvety underscales, which are a cool mint-green layered with pale ice blue, like the surface of a lake or a pond on a cooler day. Sometimes, when the light hits her scales at a certain angle, soft hues of pink can be seen among the purple shades of her body. However, that's not the only part of Minty that's pink - her wing membranes are also light pink, slightly tinted with lilac at the edges. When she spreads her wings fully, you can see tiny speckles of white in the pink shades, although this is barely noticeable. All of her spines are pale blue, as well as her claws, which are slightly curved like an IceWing's even though she keeps them blunt most of the time. Her main horns are light, dusty blue-grey with the faintest trace of lavender. Minty's namesake comes from her eyes - they are pure mint-green with a deeper shade of lime-green, which look like two peppermint orbs that shimmer with the light. They give off a curious, slightly nosy yet harmless vibe, and some have even commented that her eyes radiate a feeling of safeness. Or maybe that's because she perpetually smells like vanilla and mint combined. Or just the large, friendly and sometimes goofy smile plastered on her face almost all the time. Regardless, Minty doesn't strike most dragons and dangerous, and that's probably right... as long as you don't really provoke her. She is not a major fan of accessories, although Minty is sometimes seen cloaked in a sky-blue cape with various moons and stars on it, usually during one of her magic shows. She also sometimes wear a necklace made out of a thin, silver thread with an amethyst stone. One thing that she almost always carries with her is a long stick that somehow fits into the spines above her ear - but don't be fooled, that is no ordinary stick made out of birch wood. It is actually her wand, and where all her animus magic is tied to. Although it may not seem like it, the little dragoness is capable of quite a few nasty tricks. Personality Her appearance isn't the only thing that is pleasing. Honestly, no matter how odd or quirky she appears to be, a conflict-ridden world such as Pyrrhia needs more dragons like Minty. You'll see her in the most random of places - either being the central focus of a huge party, a quiet dragoness trotting along the streets with a mysterious aura, or just relaxing by the river with a sweet or two popped in her mouth. She could either be putting on a magic show for everyone to see, or just lounging about in her shop, awaiting her newest customer. But no matter where Minty is, those that see her would not be intimidated by her. At least, that's what she hopes. Whether she is actively seeking you out for a chat, or waiting for you to approach her with a word or two, she admits that she is rather chatty and enjoys conversations with others. These conversations can range from various small talk to deep-ended discussions, and Minty loves both of them. She'll even offer you a mint or two, or any sweet of your choice while you're with her. The smile on her face isn't just for show - Minty is a bubbly, happy dragon with nothing but mostly good intentions for the world, even though she is slightly mischievous. She might be the one to pull a sneaky prank here or there, but she always makes sure that they are good-natured and harmless. If she finds out that a dragon is hurt, whether by her or not, she'll always try to cheer them up, in her almost classic fashion of offering them sweets. She is also a good listener, and will be around for anyone if they're willing to share their problems, probably over a cup of tea. If she finds out that she's responsible for causing anyone's misery or pain, she'll feel immensely guilty, to the point where she feels physically sick from it until she fixes it. Over the years, she has gotten more used to handling negative responses and rejection, but it still pains her slightly every time she is turned down. Minty also severely dislikes being yelled at, and even a meaningless raising of voice can bring tears to her eyes. Needless to say, the dragoness is very emotional. She appears to be very carefree and light-hearted, but feelings are a thing she takes seriously. She is completely against actions that hurts others, physically or mentally, and the very idea of hurting another dragon's feelings repulses her. In the same way, anyone who is mean towards her or others will immediately strike her as someone who's not to be trusted. However, she's also really forgiving, so if she tells that you are sincere and capable of a change of heart, she'll be more than willing to put the past behind her and warm up to you again. Her emotions are powerful and show up even in the tiniest of things, which means that she'll laugh at almost every joke that she's told and cry at almost every single sad scene in a movie or story. Her general way of going about things is "go with the flow and whatever pleases your heart, as long as no one is hurt in the process." Honestly, there's nothing she wants more than for everyone to succeed, and get out in one piece as they do. No matter what your goal is, she'll encourage you to work for it until you reach what you're hoping for, as long as you hurt no one when you do so. Minty is a supportive dragon, and will do her best to aid your causes if they are based off of altruism. She is also immensely good at emotional support. Minty is an affectionate dragon, often hugging another dragon in a gesture or comfort, a sign of friendship or love. She's also very flexible and open-minded, not judging other dragons by many things. Dragons who are very judgmental and rude also pings her off and when she's feeling up to it, she can even give them quite the talking for being such jerks. But, like any other dragon on Pyrrhia, Mintdrop is inevitably flawed. She puts on a flawless show to everyone else, yet there's no denying the obvious weaknesses she has on the inside. For starters, although her emotions are part of the reason she's the supportive dragoness (almost) everyone loves, in her head, she often feels like her mess, for all her feelings are constantly in a turmoil. Often, her heart jumps to conclusions faster than her brain could think. She takes almost everything too personally, and is often impractical and unrealistic. While everyone deems her as a confident natural on her stage, most of it is just an act - she is very unsure and distrustful of herself. She doesn't really think she is as good as she claims herself to be on the outside, and often has doubts about what others say about her. Sometimes, she also has really dark and insecure thoughts, and it terrifies her to know that she has them, even though it's normal for every dragon to have some of these thoughts sometimes. She knows that by logic, but it doesn't make it easier for her to accept. She is accepting of everyone yet less so to herself. Minty is very stubborn - it's very hard to get this little dragoness to change her mind on something she has already decided. She also doesn't look before she leaps - a trait that often lands her in more trouble than she can handle, when coupled with her natural curiosity. She isn't very smart or attentive, and will often drift away during more serious or practical matters. Her periods of energy also fluctuates frequently, and sometimes the quiet, almost moody dragon she turns into would probably not even strike you as the same dragon who had been singing and bouncing down the road a few minutes ago. She is a true ambivert - not really fitting into either the extroverted or introverted categories. She can handle stress and pressure fairly well, but when it gets too much, she is not above breaking down and crying, either. In the end, you'll want Minty as a friend. Trust me, you may need to put some effort to show that you care about her, or she'll likely feel taken advantage of and becomes unhappy, but she is a very caring dragon with very open views of the world. She will enjoy your company as you will hers, and you can always count on her when you need a shoulder to cry on or just desire friendly talk, because in spite of her own inner demons, these mental obstacles are cleared whenever she knows that someone needs help. History Text Skills/Abilities Text Relationships Throw all your sonas, alts, and OCs here, Minty's probably seen them all. Goldfire Minty values her father, considering him a dragon more than just someone who's bound by blood. He's her source of inspiration, and a lot of her open-minded personality comes from him. She often visits her parents and they always have a great deal of fun together. Starlight Her mother took care of her a lot when she was younger, and Minty is very grateful for that. Even though she thinks her mom can be a little paranoid, she knows that is because she cares too much about her single dragonet. Minty also always goes to her mother for advice whenever she needs it. Boreal Minty knows how much she means to this dragon, and is very protective of her friend. She feels really sorry for what happened to Boreal and her family issues. Minty is always ready to comfort her in time of need, and thinks of her as a really nice dragon to have around. She understands and respects her quietness, and the two have a deep mutual understanding. Name Name Name Quotes Text Trivia Text Gallery Text Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Animus Category:Occupation (Other)